


Insane (Invader Zim AU)

by CommandBlockGuru, Sleepy_Niko



Series: Invader Zim AUs [1]
Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Gen, Pilot Dib, Zim is human so :p
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:01:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28672656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommandBlockGuru/pseuds/CommandBlockGuru, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepy_Niko/pseuds/Sleepy_Niko
Summary: Zim tries everything in his power to stay away from Dib, but now the class creep knows where he lives and is attempting to be Zims friend.Let's just say this won't go well :)
Series: Invader Zim AUs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103486
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	1. The Beginning

He watched as his so-called enemy was dragged away from him. His classmate, Dib, glared at him as his father tried to talk to him. Zim was okay with the occasional note or nasty comment, heck he was fine with the full-blown presentations that Dib did in front of the entire class, but Dib had attacked him. 

Zim had been walking home from school when Dib had tackled him to the ground and punched him, the only thing stopping him was a teacher who had happened to be driving past them on the sidewalk. The teacher had called Dib’s father and he eventually came and stopped the fight, Zim left bruised and shaken while Dib was completely fine. 

“Look, Dib” Zim heard Professor Membrane say, “Zim is not an alien. Why in the world would you attack some boy just to try and prove it?”

Dib growled, still glaring at Zim. “He  _ is _ an alien! Look at his hands!” Dib said pointing at Zim who had an ice pack to his face. “I’m  _ not _ crazy, dad!”

“I never said you were, son” Professor Membrane said, putting a hand on Dib’s shoulder. “But attacking a classmate is no way to prove your point.”

A car pulled up and Zim’s parents got out, rushing over to see him. Zim waved them away weakly, telling them he was fine and that it was an accident. They had a long conversation with Professor Membrane, Dib glaring at him the whole time they talked. 

“Come along now, Dib.” Professor Membrane said as he took Dib’s hand, leading him over to their car. 

“See you tomorrow,  _ Zim, _ ” Dib said and got into his car, Professor Membrane waving goodbye to Zim and his parents before driving away. Zim’s parents reassured him that they’d make sure Dib wouldn't ever do that again but Zim knew that Dib would find some other way to point fingers at him. 

When they got home Zim went to his room, telling his parents that he was going to do homework then go straight to bed. He walked into his room and was greeted by his robot, GIR, who jumped up off his bed, running over and hugging Zim’s leg. 

“Mastahhhhhhh!” The robot said excitedly. Zim smiled slightly at the robot’s seemingly never-ending energy. He hadn’t programmed GIR to do anything, he simply gave it the command of learning about its surroundings and putting the knowledge to good use. So far Zim has let the robot explore the house and watch children’s programming so it was natural that the robot had the energy. 

“What happened?” The little robot asked and Zim looked down, confused. “Purple!” The robot pointed up at Zim’s face and Zim frowned.

“It’s nothing, GIR. Zim is fine.” Zim patted the robot’s head lightly and sat at his desk, pulling out his homework for that night. “What did you do today, GIR?” Zim did his work as GIR rambled about some nonsensical TV show he had watched that day. 

“What about you, Mastah?” GIR asked. Zim looked surprised at that, GIR usually didn’t ask questions about other people. GIR usually focused on himself or food, though he couldn't eat he still stored food in a compartment that Zim had built to keep things in. 

“Zim’s day was uneventful, GIR,” Zim said, looking down at his completed work. “The Dib tried to hurt Zim again.” GIR looked almost upset before completely forgetting about it.

“I made tacos!” The little robot said, sitting on Zim’s desk and opening his stomach compartment. Dirt fell out of the little metal container, spilling out on Zim’s desk. Zim frowned.

“That’s...nice, GIR,” He said, wondering where the dirt had come from. Zim flicked pieces of dirt off of his papers and put them back into his folder neatly. “How exactly did you make your...tacos?” Zim watched as GIR shoved the dirt back into his mouth, all the dirt just pouring back out of his stomach compartment again. 

“I put dirt in 'em!” GIR said excitedly, throwing his little arms up with a smile. Zim frowned and looked over at his shelf where he stored his books and a small potted flower. He realized that his plant wasn't on the shelf, instead, it was shattered on the floor with dirt surrounding it. 

“GIR…” Zim said, turning back to look at the robot. “Please do not attempt to make your own food ever again.” GIR nodded happily and hopped off the desk, eating the broken pottery on the ground, claiming that they were nachos. Zim got up and shooed GIR away from the broken pot. “GIR don’t eat that, Zim has to clean it up.” As Zim leaned down to pick up the broken pieces he swore that he saw the flash of a camera but by the time he straightened to look closer, it was gone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GIR likes his tacos with extra dirt :)


	2. An Annoying Shadow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :)

Zim woke up, feeling something warm and heavy on top of him. GIR stared down at him, his wide blue glass eyes staring down at him. “Good morning Mastah!” GIR practically yelled in his face. “You want waffles!?” 

“GIR, didn’t Zim say no more making your own food?” Zim sat up, GIR tumbling off of his chest and sitting on his legs. GIR was holding a piece of soaking wet crumpled up piece of paper. “...What is that?” Zim picked GIR up and put him on the floor, sliding his legs off the bed and standing up. 

“A waffle!” GIR said, sticking out his small mechanical tongue at Zim in a little blep. “Do you like it?” Zim frowned, looking down at GIR. GIR looked proud of himself which confused Zim, it was nothing but a piece of paper that was soaked with water, what was so special about it? Zim stared at GIR’s outstretched hand and smiled slightly. 

“Of course Zim does,” Zim said and took the paper from GIR, smiling down at him. “It is wonderful, GIR” He put the soggy piece of paper on his desk and left it there as he got ready for school. Zim got dressed in his usual clothes, the somewhat formal attire that he always wore. 

When he was done he waved goodbye to GIR, turning off his light and grabbing his bag from beside his desk and put it on his back. He walked downstairs, greeting his father who was at the kitchen table, reading the newspaper. 

“It’s rainy out today, Zim. Make sure to grab an umbrella on your way out.” He said and Zim nodded, grabbing a piece of toast and walking to the front door. He grabbed an umbrella and waved goodbye to his father. “Have a good day, son! And stay away from that Dib kid, okay?” 

Zim said he would, though he was never near Dib to begin with. Dib had always found some way to get to him, whether it was sliding notes into his locker or flat out telling him he was an alien to his face. Zim had no idea where the idea came from, other than Zim’s lack of fingers. He was born with only three fingers on each hand, no one was quite sure why, but that didn’t stop Zim.

When Zim got to school he immediately saw Dib at the entrance waiting for Zim. Beside Dib was his sister, Gaz. Zim rather liked Gaz, she didn’t believe a word Dib said for one. She wasn’t as loud and annoying as Dib either. Though they were a grade apart, the times Zim had spent with her were pleasant. It was mostly her just playing on the game console she loved so much, which Zim didn’t mind. 

He remembered that day that he had to sit next to Gaz, it was in the principal's office when Dib had done something particularly bad to Zim. Gaz had been called as a witness but she didn’t say much, only that Dib was obsessed with the idea of Zim being an alien. 

Zim was torn from his thoughts as Dib tripped him on the stairs leading up to the entrance, Zim glaring up at him from the ground. 

“What? Are you going to kill me with your alien tentacles or something?” Dib taunted, though he made it sound like an insult, Zim wasn’t exactly hurt by it. Gaz glanced at him and nodded, Zim returning the small greeting. Zim stood and turned to Dib, ignoring the other students that walked around them.

“Why do you do this, Dib-thing?” Zim asked plainly, Dib looking slightly annoyed that Zim didn’t just run off. “Why can’t you just leave Zim be?”

Dib scoffed. “Because you’re an alien! You should be tested on- you’re going to take over Earth!” Dib said. Zim sighed, rubbing his hand over his face feeling tired of Dib’s accusations. “I won’t stop until you’re dead!”

Zim froze, as did some other students nearby. “What? You’re crazy, Dib!” Some student said, bumping past Dib. “Yeah- Leave Zim alone!” Zim was sort of pleased by his classmate’s support, though he knew none of them well.

“Whatever! I’ll show you all!” Dib yelled as he stomped off into the school. Zim watched him go as the bell rang, Gaz waving goodbye as she walked inside as well. Zim followed suit, walking to his class. 

After class had finished Zim walked outside, his father had been right. It was raining. Zim hated the rain, it was wet and annoying. Dib walked up next to him and gave him a cruel smile. 

“What’s the matter,  _ Zim _ ? Scared of rain?” Dib asked and Zim rolled his eyes, taking an umbrella out of his bag and opening it in Dib’s face. The umbrella hit Dib square in the face and he cursed. “Ow! You’ll pay for that, spaceboy.” 

“Good luck with that,” Zim said sarcastically, walking away from Dib. “Goodbye, Dib-thing” Zim started walking to his house, hearing Dib splash through the puddles behind him. 

“Dib! Dad’s gonna be pissed if you come home soaking wet!” Zim heard Gaz say from under the school's overhang. “Get over here under the umbrella, you idiot!” 

“You don’t know what you're talking about Gaz! I need to follow Zim to his ‘house’.” Dib said, Zim looking back at him. 

“ _ What? _ ” Zim said, looking confused. “Zim can hear the Dib-thing you know! You will  _ not _ follow Zim to his home.” Zim watched Dib stomp after him, getting soaking wet in the process. Gaz looked annoyed as she walked to the Membrane household, Dib still following Zim. 

“I’ll find out what you’re hiding,  _ Zim, _ ” Dib said, making threats all the way to Zim's house. “I’ll get rid of yo-” Zim slammed the front door in Dib’s face, ignoring his classmate’s protests. “I’ll get you someday, Zim! Someday!” 

Zim sighed, sliding down the door and sitting on the floor silently until GIR ran down the stairs and crashed into him with a hug. “Hello, GIR” Zim said with a smile as GIR rubbed his head against Zim’s cheek. “What did you do while Zim was gone?” 

He set GIR on the ground, only half listening as GIR talked to Zim about what he had done that day. “And then I found a dog and-” Zim looked taken aback, a dog? They didn’t own a dog. 

“Where did you find a dog, GIR?” Zim asked, mildly alarmed. “You didn’t go outside, did you?” GIR shook his head, starting a completely different topic about the pizza he made. Zim decided to drop it, the robot now able to focus on anything for more than a second. 

Zim walked up the stairs to his room, GIR following him cheerfully. Zim sat down at his desk in his room and watched as GIR jumped on his bed while spinning around, waving at Zim excitedly. “GIR,” Zim said, and GIR stopped jumping, staring at Zim for a moment. “You remember when Zim said to tell him if the Dib-Thing showed up at the house, yes?” GIR nodded.

“Why is his head so biggg?” GIR asked and Zim reached over and pat GIR’s head. 

“A valid question, GIR.” Zim thought for a moment, “Perhaps it’s because of all that useless paranormal stuff that he’s obsessed with.” GIR nodded, mindlessly agreeing with him. 

Zim’s parents weren’t home and that meant that Zim had the house to himself. Usually, on the days that Zim’s parents were out, Zim would take GIR for a walk in the park, he had GIR put on a doggy onesie so people like Dib wouldn’t follow them around and ask questions. 

Zim clipped a leash onto GIR’s disguise collar and marched him out the door, letting the robot explore as they walked to the park. He knew almost immediately that Dib was following him, the satisfying click of Zim’s boots on the pavement interrupted by the dragging of Dib’s sneakers. 

“Hello, Dib-thing,” Zim said, looking over his shoulder at Dib who was mid sneak. Dib straightened and frowned. 

“How did you know I was following you?” Dib asked and squinted at him. “Do you have good antennae hearing or something, like a bug? Zim rolled his eyes and turned to GIR who was running ahead but toppled over when the leash stopped him. 

“You are very loud, Dib-thing,” Zim said, turning back around and ignoring Dib as he started asking questions about GIR. “He is a very rare breed, do not ask questions.” Dib narrowed his eyes at GIR.

“He’s dumb,” Dib said and Zim turned around, Dib almost bumping into him. “Hey-”

“GIR is  _ not _ dumb,” Zim said firmly, Dib looking a bit surprised. “He is far more intelligent than you.” Dib opened his mouth to make some retort but stopped as his phone buzzed, making some comment and walking off as he picked up the phone. Zim sighed and walked with GIR to the park, looking back to seeing Dib run off the other way. 

“You are  _ not _ dumb, GIR,” Zim said to GIR who wasn’t paying attention. “Don’t listen to him.” He let GIR off of his leash, letting him run rampage and gather data about the park, though Zim doubted GIR would use any of the knowledge for anything useful. 

They stayed at the park for a few hours until Zim’s mother called him and told him to get home for dinner. On Zim’s way back, he didn’t once see Dib. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why is his head so bigggg?


	3. A Happy Foe

When Zim went to school the next day he saw Dib standing at the entrance like always but he looked happier than he usually was. “Hey, Zim!” Dib said cheerfully, it was almost unnerving the way he smiled at Zim.

“Hello… Dib-thing” Zim said hesitantly, glancing at Gaz who looked up from her game, shrugging seeming just as confused. “You seem happy.”

“Oh, I am” Dib agreed, just smiling at Zim. Zim edged away, glancing at Dib nervously. “I think school will be very good today.” Zim walked into class hurriedly, getting away from Dib as quickly as he could even though they were in the same class. 

In class Dib had stared at Zim the entire time, the same during lunch. Zim got his lunch and sat down at an empty table, glancing at Dib a few times. “Don’t worry about him,” A voice said from next to Zim. Zim yelped, jumping and looking next to him and seeing Gaz. 

“Ah- Gaz-sister, hello,” Zim said, wondering how she got there without his notice. Gaz was playing a game, ignoring pretty much everything else.

“Hi,” Gaz said. “Just so you know, he’s an idiot. He’s grounded so Dad’ll get mad if he follows you around again.” Gaz glanced at his brother who was staring at them creepily. 

“Thank you, Gaz-sister,” Zim said. “Zim has created a plan to Defend himself in case the Dib-thing decides to attack again.” Gaz gave a nod and went back to her game. 

The rest of the day had been uneventful, other than the stares from Dib from across the room. Zim walked home alone, Dib’s persistent presence not there as he went to his house. “Hey!” He turned, looking back to see Keef. He was the redhead from his class who always seemed to be happy. 

“Hello, Keef,” Zim said, tilting his head curiously at the boy who had a notebook in his hands. “What does Zim o-”

“You forgot this in class!” Keef wheezed, seeming to have run all the way there. Zim thanked him and took the notebook, unzipping his bag and putting it in. “I heard Dib got into a fight with you, is that true?” 

Zim blinked, practically feeling the waves of positivity and curiosity coming from Keef. “Yes, Dib-thing did start a fight with Zim,” Zim said, nodding. Keef looked concerned but still upholding his overly happy attitude. A phone rang and Keef felt his pockets, pulling a phone with a blindingly bright cover from his pocket. 

“Oh! My mom says I have to go, bye Zim!” Keef said and trotted back down the street, waving goodbye, colorful friendship bracelets dangling from his arm. Keef was always so energetic and friendly to everyone but Zim didn’t hang out with him very much. 

“Goodbye, Keef,” Zim said, Keef still waving. Zim started back towards his house and yawned, wondering what Dib had planned. Dib had watched Zim all day and that was unnerving him, he had already been attacked so he was weary. 

  
  


Zim walked into his house, sighing. His parents weren’t home yet, the house very quiet as he walked upstairs. GIR greeted him to his room, waving wildly as Zim closed his bedroom door. “Hello, GIR,” Zim said, sitting at his desk. The little robot laughed as if Zim had said something hilarious, “What did you do today?” 

“I saw Mary outside!” GIR said pointing to the window. Zim raised an eyebrow, asking GIR who Mary was. “He got a biiiggg head.” It suddenly clicked for Zim.

“You saw the Dib-Thing?” He asked and GIR nodded. “When?” GIR shrugged, Zim cursing himself for not giving GIR an internal clock. “I have to finish my prototype for the PAK. Alert me if you see ‘Mary’ again.” GIR saluted Zim as he left his room. 

“Yessir!” His light blue glass eyes were tinted red until Zim left, his eyes reverting back to their normal color as he got distracted by a small squeaky pig toy.

Zim headed to his lab, which was just his basement. He had upgraded the space without his parents' notice, giving him more space to work and move around. The metal lining the walls of his lab was magenta, one of his favorite colors. The floor was carpeted, wires snaking along the floor and connecting to all of his computers and a large monitor mounted on the wall. 

He walked over to a desk in the corner of the large basement, the hum of electronics filling the air. He looked over his work, a metal backpack that. When he was done with it, it would sprout four metal spiked poles that would both give him more leverage and could be served as a weapon. He had decided after he was attacked by Dib that he would defend himself the next time his classmate planned to ‘expose’ him.

He set to work finishing his device, he had named it the PAK. The name, Portable Assorted Kinetics, came to him while he was in science class (or maybe he heard it on a show…). He knew, of course, that with his new ‘bag’ Dib would be curious and would most likely try to find out what it is, even if it resulted in violence to find out. But it was a risk to take for Zim to stay unharmed in the long run. 

After a long while of tedious work, Zim heard his parents call him for dinner. He hadn’t even known his parents were home until they called down to him from the first floor. GIR had come down the stairs to yell something about tacos, tugging on his arm to tell him about what his parents had made for dinner.

“I found a pig!” GIR held up a small pink object that looked like anything but a pig, it practically melted in GIR’s hands. “You like my pig?” Zim blinked, neatening his workstation as he answered.

“It’s very nice, GIR.” He said and patted his robot’s head, scooping him up. He walked upstairs while GIR played with his ‘pig’, after close inspection Zim found out that it had in fact been putty that GIR has somehow made. He put GIR down on the hardwood floor in the living room, the little robot toddling over to him as Zim walked to the kitchen to eat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a bit short ;-; The next one will be a lot longer


	4. An Odd Pair

Zim walked quickly to school, he was late and he hadn’t been able to try out his PAK. It looked the same as his old one, grey with large purple spots, so the change in bags wouldn’t make Dib suspicious. Even though he hadn’t had time to make sure the PAK worked, he brought it anyway, just in case Dib started something. There was a compartment in the bag to put his notebooks and homework in so he wouldn’t forget anything. At first, he had thought that was a good idea but now he was regretting it, the bag five times heavier than normal. 

When he got to the school, there was no one outside and he bit back a curse, running inside. He walked inside his class nervously, Dib immediately looking at him by his seat near the window. “Zim!  _ So _ nice you could join us.” The teacher, Mrs.Bitters said with a sneer. “Now sit down.” Zim sat in his seat by the door, apologizing for being late. 

As class droned on, Zim noticed that Dib was completely silent. His enemy was just doodling in his notebook, very unlike Dib. He usually would go on a rant about how Zim was an alien, but maybe he did that before Zim got there. The teacher dismissed them for lunch and Zim walked into the crowded hall, hearing Dib walking behind him. 

“Hey, Zim!” He said, Dib walking next to him now. “Why were you late?” Zim waited for the comment about Zim being doing ‘alien stuff’ before school but it didn’t come. 

“Zim simply woke up late, Dib-Thing,” Zim said, staring ahead of him, hoping that Dib would just leave but his classmate followed him anyway. “Zim’s alarm didn’t go off and he was up for a long while last night.” He had been working on his PAK almost all night and had forgotten to set his alarm. 

“Oh,” Dib said, waving to his sister who walked out of a class ahead of them. “Hi Gaz” Gaz grunted, pulling a GameBoy out of her pocket and promptly ignoring them as she walked with them. 

“Hello, Gaz-Sister.” Zim greeted and Gaz glanced at him with a nod. “What is it that you are playing?” Gaz paused her game and looked up, her purple bangs falling into her squinted eyes. 

“Vampire Piggy Hunter.” She said and Zim nodded, a bit confused having never played the game. “You kill a bunch of vampire pigs” Zim blinked, watching her unpause the game and slaughter pigs with a questionable amount of gore. 

“Interesting,” Zim said, a bit unnerved by Gaz’s game choice. He noticed Dib watching him and Zim looked away, uncomfortable by Dib’s unwavering stare. They got to the lunchroom and Zim sat down, Dib sitting across from him and Gaz next to him. They usually sat a few tables away, Gaz occasionally sitting with him if Dib was talking too much. It was odd having them sit with him, Zim not used to the company. 

Zim pulled his lunch out of his bag, Dib giving him an odd look. “I thought you got school lunch,” Dib said and Zim shrugged. 

“The food here is terrible.” Zim said, “So Zim brought lunch.” Dib nodded, looking skeptical but didn’t say anything as he and Gaz got up to go get their lunches. After a lunch full of random conversation and Dib staring, they got up and went back to class. 

After school ended, Dib and Gaz accompanied Zim to their street, the Membranes house right on the street corner, and Zim at the other end of the street. “Bye, Zim!” Dib called, Zim looking puzzled as nemesis waved from his driveway. “See you tomorrow!”

Zim waved back and hurried to his home, thinking about how odd the Membrane children really were. He walked inside and took his shoes off by the door, heading to the living room where he heard the T.V. blasting some children's’ program. 

“GIR!” Zim shouted over the T.V. “Turn that down, please!” The little robot looked at him and picked up the remote, turning his show down. 

“Master!” GIR said happily and hopped off the couch, toddling over to Zim who patted the robot's head. “I gots a moose!” GIR held up a small purple plush that was indeed a tiny moose. GIR started talking to Zim as he went upstairs to do homework, the robot sitting on his desk and playing with the small stuffed animal. 

There was a tapping on Zim’s window and Zim looked up, confused to see Dib in the tree right next to his room's window. “Dib-Thing!?” Zim said, confused. Dib was crouched on the branch closed to Zim’s window, throwing tiny pebbles at the glass to get Zim’s attention. Zim got up and went to the window, pushing the window open. “What on Earth is the Dib-Thing doing here!?” 

“I wanted to talk to you,” Dib said with a grin, shifting on his branch. “I want to be friends.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, it's been a while since I've posted. I've been a bit busy, but take this short chapter and the next one will be a little bit longer, and a lot more interesting :)


	5. Friends?

“Friends?” Zim said, confused. “Zim thought the Dib hated him..?” Dib stared at Zim and nodded, Zim, shifting uncomfortably. GIR screamed something nonsensical and Dib peered behind Zim. 

“Is that your robot?” Dib asked like it was a completely normal thing to ask. Zim nodded, GIR waddling over to Zim and climbing up onto the window sill, holding out the small purple plush he had to Dib. Dib tilted his head at GIR, his eyes flicking up at Zim who was very uncomfortable with the present situation. “Did you make him?”

“Of course I did” Zim snapped, picking GIR up and setting him on his bed. GIR held the plush out to Zim who took it and put it on his bookshelf, smiling slightly and patting his robot on the head. Dib watched them until Zim spun around and stood back at the window. “Zim will be... _ friends  _ with the Dib-Thing as long as he stops spreading his lies.” 

“The one about being an alien or the other thing?” Dib asked. Zim blinked. 

“What other thing?” Zim asked and Dib grinned.

“Nothing.” 

Zim rolled his eyes and frowned. “Cease the spreading of  _ both _ of the Dib’s lies then,” Zim said and Dib nodded.

“Deal,” Dib said with a smile and put his hand out to Zim who shook it. Dib pulled away rather quickly and looked back past Zim as GIR screamed something about tacos, a car pulling into Zim’s driveway. 

“Zim’s parents don’t want him talking to you,” Zim said quickly, “Zim will see the Dib at school tomorrow.” Dib gave a nod and climbed down the tree, running off down the street quickly. Zim sighed and slammed his window shut as he watched his parents get out of their car. Zim went back to his desk, going back to doing his work. 

“Son!” Zim jumped as he heard his parents call from the bottom of the stairs, GIR yelling something in response. Zim got up quickly and went to the hall, looking down at his parents. “Was that the Membrane kid in the tree?” His mother asked and Zim paused before nodding.

“Yes, the Dib and Zim have come to an agreement and are no longer enemies,” Zim said, his parents looking at each other nervously before nodding and talking with each other as they went to the kitchen. Zim looked down at GIR who was staring up at him, “Yes, GI-” He was cut off as the robot screamed and ran back to Zim’s room. Zim sighed and followed his mechanical companion back to his room. 

  
  


The next day when Zim opened his door to leave for school, he was face to face with Dib who was smiling. “Hi, Zim!” He said, looking impossibly happy to see him. “I figured since we’re practically neighbors, we could walk together to school!” Zim shifted uncomfortably, disturbed by the odd behavior. 

“That seems logical…” Zim said uneasily, shutting the door behind him and silently walked down the driveway with Dib. 

Dib stopped walking and looked back at Zim’s house, “Your robot is staring at me-” Dib said and Zim blinked turning back to see GIR in the living room window, his eyes red and slanted as if he were glaring at Dib. “Is that cheese…?” Zim frowned as GIR ate directly from a bag of cheese in the window sill, still staring at them.

“Just ignore GIR, he likes the way food tastes,” Zim said and turned back to the road, walking down the street towards school.

“But he doesn’t have taste buds?” Dib said, confused.

“Exactly,” Zim said with a frown. “Yesterday he tried eating soap.” Dib laughed and gave Zim an odd smile. 

“That’s funny” 

“I suppose so, yes,” Zim said, pretty much ignoring Dib. He was still very uncomfortable, Dib having punched him only a few days before. The side of his face hurt just thinking about it. 

“Does he always eat food?” Dib asked, still talking about GIR.

“Constantly.” 

“Really?” Dib said and Zim nodded. “Is that why he’s so hyper all the time?” Zim glanced at him. 

“No, he does not eat, any food that he consumes is put into a storage compartment that Zim has to clean daily because of how disgusting it gets,” Zim said with a frown. “He’s ‘hyper’ because he watches nothing but children’s shows and absorbs knowledge from that.”

“Teach him something else?” Dib suggested.

“His hard drive is used to the routine of only eating, screaming, and simulating sleep. Plus all the wiring and motor components are most likely broken because of all the putty he’s shoved into his head compartment.” Zim muttered. “Zim doesn’t feel like getting a new one and...I’m quite fond of him as he is.” 

Dib grinned and nodded. “He’s pretty cute if you ignore the melted cheese on his face,” Dib said and Zim gave a nod. They got to school, Zim finding that it wasn’t very hard to find common interests with Dib. Both of them enjoyed computer science and GIR was always a subject that both of them could rely on, Dib asking how he worked and Zim complaining about how he didn’t work. When they got to class, the both of them had talked until the teacher yelled at them to sit down. 

When class broke for lunch, the both of them had started talking as soon as they got into the hall. The hallway started to clear as they walked toward the lunchroom, but a few students blocked their path. They were a few boys from their class but none of them looked too friendly and Dib looked less than happy to see them. 

“Well, well, well.” One of the boys said with a smirk. “If it isn’t the nerd and the freak.” 

“Shut up, Torque,” Dib said, frowning. Torque stepped forward and pushed Dib who nearly fell but caught himself on a nearby locker. “What’s your problem-” 

“I advise that you leave, gentlemen,” Zim said calmly, glancing at Dib. Torque rolled his eyes and attempted to push Zim as well but Zim simply moved out of the way, the bully glaring at him. “Me and my friend here would like to get past you to get to the lunchroom, please leave us a-” The bully shoved him into a locker, the other boys laughing. 

“Zim-” Dib looked at him, somewhat concerned.

“Shut up freak,” One of the other boys said. Torque looked at Zim smiling. “So nerd, you and the creep are friends now, huh?” Zim gave a small smile.

“Indeed we are.” He said, his PAK whirling as he stepped away from the locker he was pushed into. One of the spider-like legs slowly unfolded from his PAK and it pointed at Torque's face, glaring at the bully. “Now let us by and leave us alone, gentlemen.” Torque backed away and looked at his friends, all of them running down the hall to the lunchroom. The PAK leg pulled itself back into his PAK and Zim glanced at Dib who stared at him. 

Dib was silent, staring at him. Zim started to say something but Dib cut him off, “Did you make that thing?” Dib asked and Zim blinked, nodding. Dib was silent for another moment before smiling. “That’s cool” 

Zim gave a small hesitant smile back, “Thank you” He said, walking with Dib to the lunchroom. 

“Are you okay?” Dib asked and Zim looked at him, confused. “He shoved you, full force, into a locker.” Zim gave a silent ‘oh’ and nodded. 

“Zim is fine, thank you for your concern though, Dib-thing,” Zim said and Dib nodded. “And are you alright? You were also pushed by them.” Dib gave a small chuckle. 

“Yeah, I’m fine.” He said, sitting down at their table. “Do you have lunch from home again?” 

Zim nodded, rubbing his arm where he had been pushed into the locker. He sat with Dib, taking his lunch out from the compartment in his PAK. Dib looked at Zim’s PAK curiously, tilting his head. “Before you ask, no it is not alien technology,” Zim said, eating his food. Dib nodded, standing to go get his lunch. 

“I’ll be back,” Dib said with a smile and Zim nodded, smiling as well. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ✨Friendship✨


End file.
